This invention relates to filing systems, and more particularly, to a system for use in filing and retrieving documents which employes colors, characters and positions to uniquely identify the documents to be filed.
Many systems exist for filing and retrieving documents from file drawers or from filing shelves. These systems are used with file folders within which individual documents are stored, on individual documents, on index cards, on microfiche cards, etc. The term "document" as used herein refers to any of the foregoing which are to be identified for filing purposes. Color-coding systems have been developed for locating and retrieving documents, as well as for minimizing misfiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,719 discloses a numerical color-coded system for use in shelf-type filing systems.
Although shelf-type filing systems are becoming increasingly popular, due to many space-saving features, the vast majority of filing is still done in filing cabinets which employ roll-out drawers. It is therefore desirable to provide a numerical color-coding system for use with documents which are filed in both shelves or in roll-out drawers.
In addition to the numeral filing systems, there are many situations in which alphabetic filing systems are used.
In the existing color-coding systems, colored marker tabs are provided which have an adhesive backing on one side with the other side being printed in a fashion whereby a reverse or transparent numeral and a transparent window are provided adjacent each other. The tab is then applied over a document having numerals printed thereon so that the numeral appears in the window. Although such systems clearly identify and mark the file, it has been observed that reading the reverse numeral in conjunction with a positive numeral appearing in the window presents some visual difficulties. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved tab which presents a visually improved image.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims.